It is nowadays a major concern to considerably reduce the emission of various pollutants in the environment. Moreover, there are presently a lot of concerns and social pressure put on waste rejection. The costs of land burial are high and the cost of fiber is increasing. There is an unbalance regarding supply and demand for woody material.
It would thus be highly desirable to be provided with a solution that would permit to obtain fiberboards or wood panels at lower costs and that would permit to reduce the amount of wood fibers used in the fiberboards or panels production.